Jump Then Fall
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Jade se recargo en el respaldo de la cama y entrelazo sus manos, ella apretó ligeramente sus dedos para transmitirle confort y seguridad. -Vamos Tori, dime que sucede. –Alentó sin saber más que decir.


**Saludos chicos! :) Espero que les agrade este one – shot, y de antemano agradezco que entren a leer esto. **

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y demás, lo siento.**

**~x~**

**Jump Then Fall**

5:40 A.M

El timbre de su celular irrumpió su sueño de forma brusca e inesperada.

-¿Qué diablos? –Exclamo Jade West completamente somnolienta entreabriendo sus ojos. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, presiono la tecla para aceptar la llamada sin ver el identificador.- Más vale que sea algo urgente, o ve eligiendo un ataúd por tu muerte.

-Definitivamente, me gusta la forma en la que suenas por la mañana –Contesto la culpable de tal intromisión.

-¿Tori? –Pregunto la ojiazul con incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que miraba una vez más su reloj digital.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento pero, ¿Por qué estas llamándome a las 5:42 de la mañana? –Cuestiono la chica colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. – No es que me moleste, pero si me sorprende.

Durante unos segundos la línea quedo en silencio y Jade frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Vega, aun estas ahí?

-Sí, yo solo… solo quería escuchar tu voz. –Respondió nerviosamente.- Quizás deba…

-Me gusta. –Interrumpió la joven de piel pálida con una sonrisa boba.- También necesitaba escucharte, han pasado horas desde la última vez que lo hice.

Tori comenzó a reír en voz baja ante el dramatismo evidente de Jade.

-¿Sabías que, tu risa es el mejor sonido que he escuchado?- pregunto.

-Aww, parece que alguien despertó muy romántica. –Contesto la chica mitad latina con una sonrisa y mejillas enrojecidas.

**-**Tú eres la culpable de ello. –Replico Jade fingiendo enfado.- Podría continuar diciéndote todo lo que pienso sobre ti, solo que tendrás que ser discreta o mi novia, se molestara si se entera.

-No te preocupes, voy guardar silencio. –Prometió la castaña con diversión.

**~x~**

Durante la clase de Sikowitz, Tori fue llamada para participar en el ejercicio de improvisación acostumbrado, al cual Jade en esos momentos prestaba toda su atención. No por lo que Andre o Robbie pudieran decir, sino por esa morena de pelo castaño y ondulado que se veía muy atractiva en esos jeans ajustados.

-Muy bien chicos, empiecen. –Ordeno el maestro al final del aula.

La actividad inicio, y Jade intento mantenerse enfocada. Pero era difícil cuando la voz de Tori resonó en sus oídos. No iba lograrlo, a pesar de que ella podía escuchar cada palabra, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en lo mucho que desearía estar juntas. La joven de ojos azules parpadeo un poco aturdida cuando se encontró frente a frente con el rostro sonriente la chica.

-¿Ya termino el ejercicio? –Pregunto con sorpresa.

Tori asintió sin dejar de sonreír, aunque la preocupación persistía en su mirada.

-No solo eso, sino la clase también. –Respondió dejando de sonreír lentamente.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solamente no me di cuenta. El tiempo pasó volando.

-¿Segura? –Insistió la joven castaña.

-Sí, Vega. Ahora vayamos a clase. –Contesto la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. – No te preocupes.

**~x~**

-¿Entonces cuando será el casting? –Pregunto Jade colocando las mochilas de ambas en el suelo.

-Sikowitz dijo que dentro de dos semanas, pero debería empezar a aprenderme el dialogo.

Los ojos verdes de la gótica estudiaron el rostro de su novia con detenimiento, algo estaba ocurriéndole o de lo contrario estaría feliz por la audición. Por suerte los padres de Tori no regresarían dentro de unas horas, lo que les permitía hablar cómodamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Vega? ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz? –Cuestiono tomando asiento en el sofá.- Yo podría ayudarte a practicar.

-Jade, yo… estoy bien. –Explico entrelazando sus manos y observarlas.- Supongo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y ahora no se cómo comportarme.

-Si no te conociera, probablemente te creería pero… -La joven se detuvo frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.- eres una horrible mentirosa. Lo cual es irónico porque eres actriz.

La castaña sonrió ante la pequeña broma de Jade, pero sus ojos se negaban a enfrentar el rostro de la chica.

-Yo…

-No intentes mentirme, Victoria. –Interrumpió la ojiazul separando sus manos y llevar una de ellas hasta su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.- Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Los ojos marrones de la chica finalmente se enfrentaron a los azules profundos llenos de preocupación.

-Tengo miedo. –Respondió con voz quebrada sorprendiendo a la gótica.- No quiero perderte.

-Vega, no creo que puedas librarte fácilmente de mí. –Bromeo

-Jade, esto es serio. –Replico Tori alejándose.- Yo no creo que deba audicionar, no tiene caso, estoy segura de que no seré elegida.

-whoa, alto ahí. –Interrumpió la ojiazul con seriedad.- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Tú eres una de las mejores actrices en Hollywood Arts, Tori. Sé que serás la elegida y por fin cumplirás tu sueño.

-No, no quiero hacerlo. –Insistió poniéndose de pie.- Hay algo que no te he dicho, y esa es la verdadera razón por la cual no quiero audicionar. No importa si tengo la oportunidad, no voy hacerlo.

-Explícame, Tori. –Ordeno Jade con cierta desesperación y nerviosismo. - ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tu terquedad?

-Voy alejarme de ti y seguramente voy perderte. No estoy dispuesta hacerlo.

La castaña sollozo sin poder contenerse más tiempo.

-No vas a perderme, nunca lo harás.

-Me iría a Nueva York e Italia durante meses, podrían ocurrir muchas cosas y…-La voz de la chica se perdió entre el llanto desesperado e incontrolable. Jade le observo con preocupación y un dejo de tristeza, sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-Tori a donde quiera que tú vayas, yo voy a seguirte. Y cada vez que brilles yo estaré ahí a tu lado, apoyándote. –Consoló abrazándola contra su cuerpo.- No tengas miedo, nunca voy a dejarte.

-Es fácil decirlo.

Jade se alejo desconcertada, sus manos se colocaron nuevamente en la cabeza de la chica para que la mirara a los ojos.

-No solo son palabras, Vega. Es una promesa que no pienso romper. –Dijo con firmeza y honestidad.-No tengas miedo.

-Pero…

-Cariño, te amo. –Interrumpió la joven ojiazul.- Cada vez que quieras saltar y caer, voy a estar ahí para sostenerte cuando lo necesites. Voy a quedarme a tu lado si tú quieres estar conmigo.

-¿Aunque sea para siempre? –Cuestiono entre lágrimas.

-Por siempre y para siempre. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

**~x~**

Los gritos de Trina irrumpieron la tranquilidad en la habitación de la chica mitad latina, donde ambas jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas. Jade despertó inmediatamente y se tenso al no reconocer el lugar por unos segundos, sin olvidar el peso sobre su cuerpo. El aroma de lilas y vainilla inundo su sentidos, Tori entreabrió sus ojos y le observo con una sonrisa brillante.

El corazón de la gótica se agito ante la escena, la forma en que el cabello de su novia caía sobre su cara de daba un aspecto adorable y gracioso al mismo tiempo. Su cercanía era tan corta que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro, incluso ver cada pequeña peca en sus mejillas. Ambas estaban tan envueltas en el momento que no notaron que la mayor de las Vega se encontraba mirándolas con cierto fastidio.

-Tori –Exclamo Trina cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña rompió el contacto visual con Jade para dirigir su mirada a la chica enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa, Trina? –Pregunto sin inmutarse por la mueca que le daba.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te llaman por teléfono. –Contesto extendiendo su mano.

-¿A mí? –

-Tú eres Victoria Vega, mi hermana ¿no?

Jade arqueo una ceja y le fulmino con la mirada, Trina pareció caer en cuenta de su error y lanzo el teléfono para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Empeora con el tiempo. –Murmuro la joven mitad latina antes de llevar el teléfono a su oído.- ¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué? Yo… Sí, claro que lo recuerdo… Es, es increíble. –Jade observaba desconcertada cada gesto que hacia Tori al pasar los segundos. Su voz emocionada y mirada brillante comenzaba a intrigarla.- Realmente le agradezco mucho que me haya llamado… Por supuesto, yo le hare saber mi respuesta. Hasta luego.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestiono la gótica tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

Los ojos marrones de la chica se desviaron hacia el punto más lejano de la habitación. Su rostro adquirió un semblante lleno de angustia y nerviosismo, casi como si se sintiera culpable por su entusiasmo de minutos antes. Jade se recargo en el respaldo de la cama y entrelazo sus manos, ella apretó ligeramente sus dedos para transmitirle confort y seguridad.

-Vamos Tori, dime que sucede. –Alentó sin saber más que decir.

La chica respiro profundo y cerró sus parpados por unos segundos.

-Me eligieron. –Contesto rápidamente.

**~x~**

-James, por favor déjame en paz. –Pidió la castaña intentando mantener la calma.- No tengo nada que pensar.

-Estas equivocada. –Contradijo el chico con arrogancia.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Cuestiono con enojo.- Me gusta la forma en que esta todo en mi vida, tal y como siempre lo he querido. Tú no puedes cambiar nada, ¿entiendes?

-Lo único que puedo entender, es que estas cometiendo un grave error. –Respondió el rubio con sequedad.- La vida de un artista no es tan fácil como piensas, tu fama está en juego. ¿Qué crees que hará la prensa cuando se enteren sobre tus preferencias?... Ellos van a destrozarte.

Tori guardo silencio observando el rostro inexpresivo de su compañero, quizás las palabras de el eran ciertas, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por las opiniones de los demás. Jade era importante para ella y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

-Solo piénsalo, si tu novia te ama debe apoyarte. –Dijo James antes de salir de su camerino.

Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la joven, su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de cumplirse. Era consciente de que James y los productores solo querían apoyarla, deseaban salvarla del abismo donde su talento seria opacado por lo que algunos consideraban un defecto muy grande.

-"Así es el mundo de Hollywood, lleno de prejuicios y mentiras. No importa lo talentosa que puedas ser si el público se deja manipular por las opiniones de los periodistas." – Recordó la voz de Anne, su manager.

El sonido de alguien llamar a su puerta la obligo a recuperar su compostura. Victoria limpio todo rastro de tristeza en su cara y permitió la entrada a quien quiera que fuese. Ella no estaba de humor para escuchar las ordenes de su manager, con interés fingido observo su reflejo ajena a la persona que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oye, luces preciosa. –Saludo Jade rompiendo el silencio.

La castaña volteo rápidamente hacia ella sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en su estomago, frente a ella estaba su fuente de apoyo y cordura.

-Jade. –Exclamo con felicidad dirigiéndose a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.- No sabía que estarías aquí.

-Bueno, que clase de persona seria si no acompaño a mi novia.

-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y pase lo que pase, lo único que necesito eres tú.

La joven de cabello negro deposito un casto beso en los labios de la morena y observo su cara con detenimiento. La preocupación se apropio de todo su cuerpo al notar la humedad en los ojos de su compañera, sus cejas se arrugaron al ver el estado vulnerable que estaba atravesando.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Cuestiono limpiando la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.- ¿Te sientes mal?

Tori sacudió su cabeza negativamente sintiendo de pronto debilidad en sus piernas, simplemente no podía herir a Jade de una manera tan cruel, como salir con alguien más solo para conservar su fama. Tres años habían pasado desde su primer papel en Hollywood, se convirtió rápidamente en una actriz idolatrada para muchas personas, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia cada vez que alguien la relacionaba con un compañero de reparto. Había sido un gran error ocultar su relación desde un principio, y ahora las consecuencias de sus actos eran una gran carga pesada sobre sus hombros.

-Yo…estoy bien, solo…-Balbuceo con angustia antes de respirar profundo.- Te amo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Jade le brindo las fuerzas necesarias para elegir la opción correcta.

-Te amo demasiado. –Contesto la joven de piel pálida.- Ahora vamos, termina de arreglarte que muy pronto iniciara la entrevista. –Alentó palmeando suavemente su espalda.

-¿Vas a estar ahí? –Pregunto la castaña con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

-Por supuesto. –Respondió Jade guiñándole un ojo.

**~x~**

El conductor observo a los actores frente a él con entusiasmo. Los aplausos del público fueron apagándose poco a poco, Victoria cruzo sus piernas sin dejar de sonreír. Logro mantener la calma a pesar de la ola de nervios que golpeaba su cuerpo en esos momentos.

-Así que, hemos escuchado varios rumores acerca de los protagonistas. –Comento el hombre con malicia.- ¿Es cierto que el amor ha logrado romper las barreras entre el mundo real y las cámaras?

James entreabrió sus labios sin importar la mirada intensa de la chica a su lado.

-Victoria y yo…

-Somos amigos. –Interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa incomoda sorprendiendo al conductor y la audiencia.- James es un buen compañero y hemos atravesado por muchas cosas durante estos meses. Pero no somos pareja, en la vida real.

El rubio parpadeo varias veces con incredulidad antes de recordar que estaban siendo entrevistados en vivo.

-¿Así que ustedes no están juntos? –Insistió el hombre.

Jade observo la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella con atención, la manager de Tori se coloco a su lado con su rostro inexpresivo sacudiendo su cabeza a la ligera.

-Solo espero que sea consciente de lo que está haciendo. –Murmuro en voz baja.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

Victoria dirigió su mirada por una fracción de segundo a cierta persona cerca del público. James permaneció a su lado tratando de acabar con la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, el público aun no parecía salir del shock ante su declaración.

-¿Y tu Victoria, hay alguien por ahí que tiene tu atención? –Cuestiono sin dejar de sonreír hipócritamente.- ¿Qué piensas de las personas que dicen cosas que atraen tus rodillas al suelo? ¿Disfrutas de ello, o es incomodo?

-Siempre es halagador escuchar cosas bonitas acerca de tu persona, sobre todo si es de alguien especial que ha estado conmigo brindándome el apoyo, amor y comprensión –Respondió con una sonrisa honesta.- Definitivamente creo que disfruto mucho escuchar las palabras de mis fans… Y mi novia. –Agrego con valentía ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre frente a ella.

Jade abrió sus ojos al máximo por unos segundos al escuchar las últimas palabras de la castaña. Quizás había sido su imaginación, o había escuchado mal. La manager de la morena exhalo lentamente y se volvió hacia ella con una mueca de simpatía, o tal vez ironía.

-Esa chica tiene pantalones, no cualquiera se atrevería a salir de su burbuja. –Dijo antes de marcharse del lugar con paso tranquilo.

Rowan aclaro su garganta seca recuperando su compostura.

-Vaya, felicidades. Creo que muchos de nosotros estamos sorprendidos, pero sin duda nos sentimos honrados de tener tu confianza. –Espeto con voz sincera.

-Tuve un tiempo para reflexionar, y todo lo que puedo decir es que estoy agradecida con todos ustedes por apoyarme.

Los aplausos de público rompieron el silencio poco a poco, la audiencia se puso de pie en muestra de aceptación. El conductor se despidió con una sonrisa, no sin antes ofrecer una disculpa y completamente su apoyo a ella y su pareja. Jade trago saliva sin salir de su estupefacción, Tori entrelazo sus manos y la arrastro hacia su camerino dedicando una gran sonrisa a sus aficionados.

Una vez que ambas estaban a solas, la joven de piel pálida la observo con su rostro sorprendido.

-Lo siento pero no podía seguir callando más tiempo. –Susurro la chica en voz baja.- No quiero seguir ocultando nuestro amor, te necesito conmigo pero no solo como mi mejor amiga, sino como la chica que amo.

-Tori…

-No importa si mi carrera ha llegado al fin, no importa lo que piensen las personas… mientras tu estés conmigo y me sostengas todo estará bien. –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Por favor, no vayas a dejarme.

Jade cortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Nunca, Tori Vega. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice tiempo atrás? –La morena asintió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. – Sabes que no pienso romperla por nada en el mundo, no tengas miedo por favor. Yo voy estar contigo siempre y…

-Me atraparas cuando salte, y vaya a caer en un nuevo rumbo. –Completo Tori con una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias Jade.

-Descuida, sé que no hace falta… ahora todos están a tus pies. –Bromeo la ojiazul.

-¿Tú crees? Después de hoy dudo que vaya a ser así.

La joven de cabello negro deposito un beso en su frente antes de unir más sus cuerpos.

-Tal vez, pero esta noche te sostendré hasta que sonrías y te olvides de eso. –Susurro con ternura.

**~x~**

**Gracias por haber entrado! **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**:{D**


End file.
